Hedwig's Secret Diaries
by chilandra
Summary: Hedwig’s secret diaries read about what Hedwig and his other owl friends are about. Please RR
1. First Volume

Summary:

Hedwig's secret diaries - read about what Hedwig and his other owl friends are about.  Please R/R

J.K.Rowling & all own Harry Potter.  The following is a work of fan fiction strictly being written for fun and no money being earned from it.  Also, the following fan fiction story is not intended to infringe upon copyrights.

Hedwig's Secret Diaries: Volume 1

Chapter 1: Year One

**July 31st:**

My name is Hedwig and I am an owl.  And so begins my secret diary.  Though, today begins a strange time for the both of us - let me recall some of the more interesting parts of the magical creatures.  And for those who claim I am a male - shame on you!

The magical folks we owls work with do not know about our secret lives.  Today, the strangest thing occurred in my life - my services have been bought. 

My master is named Harry Potter.  We owls knew that he needed one of us to aide him in his everyday life.  Some of us actually tried to communicate with Hagrid when he came into the Emporium to buy an owl.  

However, it came as a shock to me today.  Master Potter actually had to ask Hagrid about how his parents died.  That really made me mad.  Someone not knowing about ones heritage - that is just criminal.  The muggles he lives with must not understand how the world works. 

Awhile back before coming to the Emporium my work was with a muggle that worked on researching family genealogies.  She used to say "Everyone has a history - we just need to know the story"

Her work was with the wizarding community as a muggle born untrained witch.  She was really in need of our work.  Another owl is now at her side doing the work.  My services had along been set aside for Master Potter.  The owls that have served the Potters of England have long been snowy owls and of my family.

You're probably wondering just what a professional post owl does are you????

Well, besides carry mail our job description also entails: Keeping tabs on ones magic, shield the house against outside postal creatures and be our masters' friend.

Did you notice that I said "Postal Creatures"?  That's right other creatures have delivered mail in the past.  Usually, they are dark creatures and can do amazingly weird death charms.  Usually it happens at night - this is why owls were chosen because of our night vision and protection spells.

**September 1st:**

After spending a while in that muggle house - I've left a message for all owls at the post office to visit at anytime.  Anything out of whack owl wise - send a message to Dumbledore immediately.

Vernon Dursley, Master Potter's uncle is a maniac muggle through and through.  He really hates my Master.

Evidently, a night creature has been in the house before I got to no. 4 Privet Drive.  So far, about five of them have fled the neighborhood after my arrival.  Master Potter could have been killed by one that first night.

**Later on the Hogwarts Express:**

After getting on the train, my Master let be in his compartment instead of in the baggage area with the other owls.  Good thing he did as I now know about some dark work being done at the school.

One of the Malfoys, Crabbes and Goyles kids are now at Hogwarts. Just a Malfoy alone is strange but all three at the same time?  Surely, Professor Dumbledore fought against that combination.  All three are from Slytherin tradition families where everyone goes either dark or semi-dark.  This Draco Malfoy has the semi-dark tinge to him in my sight.

Got to go - the train is pulling into the station.

**At the Hogwarts Owlery**

Have met with the three main school owls and found that Dumbledore had tried to get the three mean students removed from his rosters.  

It seems that Mr. Lucius Malfoy pulled a trustee vote to get his boy into Hogwarts.  His son Draco appears to have very little magic power in him.  Even Ron Weasley my Masters friend has a stronger magical force around him.  The three think Draco will have to leave Hogwarts in the sixth year because his powers will vanish.

Of the other two, Crabbe and Goyle, while stupid looking are actually the stronger wizards of the three.

**During the Welcoming Feast**

At last another moment to write - during the welcoming feast my Master was made a Gryffindor like his Dad.  That made me happy.  However, during the feast itself an unusual thing occurred.  The castle was attacked.

Without Owls dark creatures can work magics within the boundaries of Hogwarts.  Though, Headmaster Dumbledore is never to know about this.  If for some reason the owls of Hogwarts were to disappear entirely, the school will fall to ancient power.  And his name is not Voldemort.

Got to go help my Master tonight - he will miss me if I stay here writing.

Also, this ends my first volume as my friends are giving me the evil eye.

___

Well, what do you think?  I'll write this as long as I get reviews & suggestions.


	2. 2nd Volume

Summary:

Hedwig's secret diaries - read about what Hedwig and his other owl friends are about.  Please R/R

J.K.Rowling & all own Harry Potter.  The following is a work of fan fiction strictly being written for fun and no money being earned from it.  Also, the following fan fiction story is not intended to infringe upon copyrights.

Hedwig's Secret Diaries: Volume 2

**Year 1: Christmas**

After spending the term helping my master it has come to my attention that the Dursley's are extremely hateful.  They really ignored my master at Christmas and gave him a stinky gift of a useless muggle coin.

At the Weasley's gave them something of a cheery nature.  That sweater looks really nice on him.  From now on the Weasley's will be getting a visit from me to ensure of Harry's happiness.  He's been hurt badly by the way they've treated him.  If I could I'd complain to the Ministry of Magic and have him removed from that house.

My Master has had a wonderful day with a snowball fight and stuff.  Afternoon tea was the highpoint of all the events.

Later:

I have been talking to the school owls about the children in the care of Professor Dumbledore.  Did you know that James Potter was a secret Sorcerer?  A Sorcerer is usually only born to a few families.  Mainly, the descendents of the Hogwarts founders and of course Merlin. 

Harry Potter is a descendent of Merlin himself.  Seems that Merlin had married a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw and later a girl married into the Potter family.  Merlin's blood controls the line now.  

Sorry to have to cut this short - got to go take a message to someone for my Master.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
